1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to level control sensors and more particularly to such sensors utilizing pendulum systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art level sensors utilizing inverted pendulums contain counterweight sytems to control the equilibrium of the inverted pendulum. These counterweight systems restrict the movement of the inverted pendulum as well as the accuracy of sensing the angle of inclination.